They don't know about us
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Porque nadie sabe sobre ustedes, nadie se imagina la traicion que han cometido, ni el amor que sienten.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes pertenecientes a Jokata c:

_Hello my dear readers. He hecho una pequeña aparición con este Fremione perverso (-8 ah que, no es perverso es un limonsito pequeño. Podria considerarse precuela de "Dirty Little secret" C:_

_Disfruten la lectura n.n_

_See you soon._

* * *

Soledad.

Ha sido tu compañera desde hace unos años, a pesar de estar casada con uno de los hombres más importantes en el mundo, te sientes sola ¿Por qué? Tal vez sea el hecho de que él siempre está trabajando, que se a reusado a tener hijos, que tus amigas tienen sus propias vidas también y están atendiendo sus familias. Y durante esos años de matrimonio que has estado sola, no te ha quedo mas que pasar casi todo el día sola, tocando el piano por horas para distraerte y de vez en cuando acompañando a tu esposo a cenas de negocios importantes. Como si fueras un simple accesorio.

Porque en realidad eso es lo único que hacen. Mantener la imagen de un matrimonio feliz, porque en casa hace mucho que dejaron de tener algo de que hablar. Hace mucho que no te toca, hace mucho que sus almas se desconectaron, se volvieron casi unos extraños.

¿Y por qué no dejarlo? ¿Por qué no alejarse de él e iniciar una nueva vida? No es que no lo hayas pensado, lo piensas todo el tiempo, te imaginas saliendo de la casa, como una mujer nueva, viajando a otra ciudad y conociendo al hombre que te haga vibrar de nuevo… Y entre más lo piensas más duele, porque no puedes hacerlo. Estas atada a una vida miserable.

Y en esa cena, piensas que eres muy buena actuando, que nadie nota lo infeliz que eres, hasta que él se da cuenta.

– Hermione –Giras lentamente al oír tu nombre, con tu sonrisa forzada, y ves a tu cuñado, mirándote fijamente, con seriedad, y tu corazón da un salto, porque hace mucho que no lo vez y nunca te habías fijado en lo atractivo que era. Alto y atlético, con su cabello rojo siempre revuelto y una sonrisa que promete problemas–. ¿Cómo estás?

Y esta vez sonríes auténticamente.

– Fred. Estoy… bien gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Has vuelto o solo te quedas por un tiempo?

– He vuelto –dice él.

Te alegras más de lo que deberías ¿Por qué? No importa, pero a partir de ese momento él se convierte en tu eterno acompañante. Te visita casi todos los días, platican en la sala, manteniendo una distancia considerable, y a nadie le parece extraño que te visite tanto. Son cuñados, son amigos, no pasa nada.

Pero tú sabes que si pasa algo, porque desde que sabes que ha llegado a casa la felicidad te inunda, tu corazón late tan rápido que te agitas sin siquiera moverte, y algo te dice que él siente lo mismo. Lo sabes por la forma en que te mira, lo sabes porque ese beso, tan cerca de los labios, que te da al despedirse, dice más que mil palabras.

Y ya no quieres escapar sola, quieres escapar con él. Dejarlo todo e irte con él.

Sabes que él es el indicado, lo sabes desde el primer beso robado.

Ese beso que desbordo la atracción que sentían.

Aun recuerdas cada segundo de ese momento, como te atrapo en sus brazos y te acorralo en la pared, como te beso cada parte de tu ser y sus caricias tibias. El rose de su cuerpo desnudo con el tuyo, la calidez de sus manos por tu piel, tus manos explorando el suyo. Recuerdas todo cada vez lo que ves. Y como él te leyera el pensamiento, lo hace de nuevo.

Te besa apasionadamente desde el momento en que entra a tu casa, te carga en brazos y te lleva a la habitación que parece estar esperándolos, ríes de felicidad, porque lo amas. Y lo besas de vuelta, lo abrazas con fuerza y sientes su cuerpo encajadando con el tuyo. Le arrancas la corbata mientras el se saca el cinturón.

– Te eche de menos –le dices entre besos, al momento que te empuja a la cama.

Él pasa sus manos por tus piernas, sube a la cadera y se aferra a tus pechos, y un gemido se escapa de la boca de ambos, quieres que te arranque el vestido y quieres que te haga tuya. Porque tú eres de él y nadie más.

Fred lo sabe, sabe lo que quieres y obedece a tus pensamientos, te arranca el vestido casi con ferocidad, escuchas la tela romperse, no importa, solo quieres sentir su piel con la tuya. Y cuando por fin están ambos desnudos tu cuerpo se estremece, sientes como vibra con cada caricia, sientes como sus labios exploran cada parte de tu cuerpo, sientes como llega a tu parte más intima y te arranca suspiros con sus besos húmedos. Tu cuerpo responde ante el placer que te provoca, pero él no te da gusto tan rápido, juega contigo, te hace esperar, te hace sufrir hasta que digas lo que quieres en voz alta. Y no quieres darle el gusto, porque sabes que lo éxito que le ordenes que lo haga, pero estas tan llena de deseo que tu fuerza de voluntad es poca.

Escuchas como ríe mientras sube por tu cuerpo, sientes como se coloca entre tus piernas y te besa con suavidad.

Pero no hace nada.

– Dilo –susurra besando tu cara.

No quieres decirlo, pero te mata, todo tu cuerpo lo pide y tus movimientos ansiosos se vuelven insoportables.

– Hazme tuya –le dices como puedes, con la voz entrecortada por el deseo.

– Eres mía –ruge antes de penetrar en ti.

Gimes de placer y lo abrazas con fuerza, tus manos encajan en su espalda y tus piernas lo envuelven. Son piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan perfectamente. Te enviste con fuerza y sus caderas chocan. Le pides que lo haga más rápido y él lo hace, sientes como entra y sale de tu cuerpo, te hace feliz, te llena de lujuria. Tus manos recorren su espalda y sus glúteos, sientes como tus dedos se encajan en su piel cuando llegas al éxtasis.

Y en ese momento todo desaparece, solo están ustedes dos, enredados en las sabanas, siendo uno solo, deseando que el instante sea eterno.

Pero sabes que no será así, que durara solo unas horas, ambos en la cama, abrazados, y besándose, soñando con escapar de sus vidas e ir algún lugar donde no tengan que esconderse, a algún lugar donde puedan expresar su amor sin temor.

Porque nadie sabe sobre ustedes, nadie se imagina la traicion que han cometido ni el amor que sienten.

Y al final, el se va, justo antes de que tu esposo llegue, te despides de él con un largo y apasionado beso, y desaparece en ese momento que su hermano entra por la puerta. Te saluda, apenas con una sonrisa y lo miras sumergirse en su despacho, pero a diferencia de hace meses, no te importa, regresas a tu habitación a revivir los momentos compartidos con Fred, a planear que su sueño de escapar deje de ser eso, un sueño, y se convierta en realidad.


End file.
